Her Love For The Light Dweller
by Raaiku
Summary: LinkxMidna ; Despite the way she treated me as a slave, despite the fresh bruises on my skin and the blood under my nails. I, alone, loved her enough to stay loyal. Only my love was true enough to endure. And I love her still, I reminded myself.


**Disclaimer: **Link and Midna, as well as Lake Hylia, are characters and locations from Twilight Twilight Princess and belong to Nintendo.

* * *

_"I am always yours, Midna."_

_She smiled a little. "Are you? Will you serve me just as well as you accepted Zelda to be your sovereign?"_

_"Better, perhaps, for you try me harder."_

_The smile curved off her mouth. "You would jibe with me?" _

_"I mean no scorn. It is seldom merry you set me to."_

* * *

The gust of air that rippled the surface of the lake's water caused Midna's black cape to wave at her side like a flag, and rustled through her copper hair, the color of flames.

But her face, her unreadable ruby eyes, still showed no emotion.

The string around her waist was attached to a skirt-like loincloth, that covered her legs besides the slit on the side. A silver circlet sat on her brow.

I found myself halted, once again, by her cold beauty.

"You know what the sun looks like?" She inquired, suddenly. There was only a little more than a slice of red where Lake Hylia met the crimson sky

"No, what?" I asked.

"Like he slit his wrists in a bathtub and the blood is all over the water." She finally allowed a grin to spread across her purple lips, her usual dangerous sort of smile. Midna's blood red eyes were sparkled with feral delight. "And the moon is just watching. She's just watching him die. She must have driven him to it."

I looked away, shaking off the Twilight Princess' eerie comment.

She had completely used me for her own needs, up until she witnessed my selflessness. Even before then, I had still loved her. Despite the way she treated me as a slave, despite the fresh bruises on my skin and the blood under my nails. I, alone, loved her enough to stay loyal. She trusted me above any of her subjects. Only my love was true enough to endure.

_And I love her still, _I reminded myself.

It was then, when she decided, she would return to her world of shadow.

I turned back to study her eyes, but they were different. Clouded with pain.

Then it was quiet for a moment.

"You're leaving, now," I broke the silence. "Aren't you?"

She simply frowned, looking away with an awful feeling of disdain towards herself. "I don't understand why, but I have to."

The Princess felt as if a small hand were pressing on her back, pressuring her to leave the world of light behind.

I had been sitting near the entrance of Lanayru's cave, and suddenly she came to my side and sank besides me. She rested her head on my shoulder, begging to be embraced. It was very unlike her, a strange gesture coming from the usually sarcastic, malicious princess. I answered her plea by wrapping my arm around her.

"I don't want you to leave, Midna." I sighed, and pressed my face into her hair, choked by grief.

"And I don't want to leave you, Link. But I have to." She flinched, for she barely recognized her own voice that was so raw, and open.

I pulled my face away from her hair and took a hand to tilt her head upwards towards me. Her crimson eyes were brimmed with tears and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, Link."

"I'm going to miss you," I breathed. She let her head fall backwards slightly, so that my lips were hovering over hers.

"I have something of yours," I said suddenly. "And I wish to return it."

"What?" She asked, puzzled.

I leaned down, pressing my lips against hers.

It was sweet and simple and chaste, just a kiss of goodbye, just a kiss with many broken and severed promises.

The sun had finally sank past the bloody horizon, and out of the illuminated sky. My world was now, for the time being, synchronized with hers. The feeling of loneliness ate away at me.

"And what if I didn't want that?" Midna asked.

"You don't?"

"No," She said, her lips spreading into a grin. "I'd like you to take it back again, please."

"Consider it done." I closed the distance between our lips, catching her mouth with my own. This time, our lips parted, and my tongue swept through her mouth. It was almost enough to take away the hollowness I felt inside.


End file.
